This invention relates to a method and system for automatically tuning a stringed instrument.
All stringed musical instruments require tuning due to changes in physical conditions or changes in the characteristics of the materials from which the instruments are made. Many stringed instruments, such as guitars, drift out of tune quite rapidly and musicians often need to make tuning adjustments during the course of normal use. Systems for automatically tuning a stringed instrument are known, however, such prior art systems have many shortcomings. Prior art automatic tuning systems are relatively large in size and, thus, can not be retrofitted to some instruments. When assembled to an instrument, the size of prior art systems often detracts from the original aesthetics of the instrument. Further, the installation of prior art systems to an instrument distorts the original tonal qualities of the instrument. Prior art systems also consume large amounts of power and, thus, require large power supplies which must be located remotely from the instrument. Additionally, prior art automatic tuning systems tune the instrument via complex signal frequency means or less accurate string tension means. Accordingly, there is a desire for an improved automatic tuning system for a stringed instrument.
The present invention provides a method for automatically tuning a stringed instrument including the steps of inducing a signal on a string under tension to generate a resonance signal having an amplitude from the string and adjusting tension of the string in response to the amplitude of the resonance signal. The present invention also provides a system for automatically tuning a stringed instrument including a string, tensioning means operably attached to one end of the string for tensioning the string, and a processor for driving the tensioning means to induce a signal on the string and generate a resonance signal having an amplitude from the string and for adjusting tension of the string in response to the amplitude of the resonance signal.